Seeking A New Life
by tlc234stars
Summary: Summary: One lonely girl had life almost ruined. Also she couldn't find her self to go through it. Can Po and Furious Five help her to find her happiness? Could she move on from her terrible past? Would she find inner peace and learn kung-fu? Please review and I won't update unless there is reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**Seeking a New Life**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kung Fu Panda. If you really like this story don't forget to review in the end.**_

_**Prologue**_

Years ago her real mom and dad were killed by Lord Shen. During those days she ran away as fast possible and went though the portal .Later she was crying and sent to many adopted homes. Everyone in the town bullied her and hated her. No one in school likes her and she had gone through many obstacles of her life.

She felt that no one likes her not even her adopted parents loved her. They say to her you aren't my child and you come with happiness we will hate you. Everyday she was crying b/c everyone mocks her that she is fat and ugly. A bully named Sari Ganey who mocked her that she was fat stupid girl, and said, "Fat Linn Chan you are just a fat, stupid girl and no one likes you!" Later she ordered everyone to throw books and garbage at Linn. Linn ran away hopelessly and cried she went to the bathroom. No one dare to help her to calm down.

Therefore Sari Ganey was leader bully of school. Many people throw things at her and made her feel unwelcome. She went her home and cried in bedroom. Also she locked in her bedroom and stared at walls. Everyday she felt she didn't belong in this world. Yes her adopted parent made her to dirty chores and sometimes she was raped.

Also she was afraid to report to the counselor because she thinks that the entire school will bully her and no one would help her. Therefore she ran away from her adopted home. However she went to the forest and didn't come back to her foster home for 3 days. Unfortunately she went back to her formal world and she still hated herself. She turns from girl into a cute panda. She felt hatred and got a knife. She wanted to do this and wanted to end her life. Before she did that, someone stopped her from killing herself. I just wan to end my life. No will remember me and I shall die in painful, miserable death she thought

"What were you thinking?" Don't end your life." said Po "Leave me alone, no one likes me. Everyone hates me and I hate my life. No one wanted make friends with me. My parents had died years ago. I got no one in my family left. Why I should even bothering to survive? Maybe no one will ever miss me." She said and cried

"Not everyone hates you, and come on I think my real parents could gone and missing. Things will be better." Said Po "Things won't get better and I just want to do…" she said and stabbed her heart "No and don't do that!" said Po and he brought her quickly to the doctor. She was so close to die and there was little chance for her to survive.

"Will she live?" said Po "I am not so sure but she lost a lot blood, and energy. She might have to stay in hospital about 2 months. She will have to a lot surgery, convincing and tell that we love her. She probably had a terrible past so I don't it is great idea to remind her past looked like." said the doctor Later Po left and came back later to see the cute female panda Linn.

_**PS: Please and if you want to please review. Any reviews can make me happy. Please review if you really like it! Tell me what areas I should improve. Warning no reviews, there might not any update.**_

_**If not I will update same Author's Note again it will not stop unless someone reviews. I am begging on my knees, or I go read a book and go on websites and read other people stories. If there aren't reviews in months or few days, I might stop writing it. Maybe I shall delete the story or not?**_


	2. Chapter 2 Escape? And Kill Myslef?

_**Chapter 2: Escape? And kill myself?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kung Fu Panda. If you really like this story don't forget to review in the end.**_

_**Linn's POV**_

_**Flashback when she was back in human world…**_

_Sari Ganey was about to kill her. However her friends and gangsters were teaming up to kill me. I was frightened and screaming. "Why you did get A on your test, Fat Linn? You are a bitc* and piece of garbage. Now tell why you are so ugly and fat girl. Begging for someone to help you, Fat Linn? Well no one wants help you and we all hate you! Also don't give me that look. Now just stay still and you will fine." Said Sari and uses a gun to shot my head._

"_Last words before you die, fat Linn?" said Sari and shot my head. I was dead on the floor. It was better being dead then being alive I thought. Once I dream that it was too late. I should at least ran away and kill myself. No one ever wanted me and just wanted me killed I thought. I feel that I should have killed myself and no hope I thought._

But why I feel I am alive in this world?

Once I regained my consciousness and screamed weakly, "No I shall die and no one likes me! I hate myself and someone give me a knife!" Later I have many hallucinations and just want to grab the knife to kill myself. However the doctors saw all that and decided to tied me with ropes.

Once I wake up, I saw anyone was asleep. I was in bed in ropes? What the heck and why in fu**, I am in the hospital? However I knew I am in the stupid community of people. I hated my body, life and boiling of depression wanted me to do something. Why did someone save me from that time?

I grab the knife and cut the ropes off. Next I felt I had strength to get up, so I slowly get up. Later I find the sharpest knife and gun. I ran away from the hospital. I saw no one outside. This time I shall kill myself in the different place.

Therefore I ran crazy to the mountains. I grab the knife to stab my legs, my arms, and then heart and finally my brain. After that I used the gun to shot my heart and then my brain. I knew I will be dead for sure. Before I did that, it was late morning. Also I knew that someone could stop me from killing myself.

I jump off the mountain to try to kill myself quicker. "No stop her!" said a voice

I realized I was falling to the ground no later a second but Po found me I was doing it. Po jumped too and grabbed me hard as he can. I tried to grab his hands off me but I didn't have much power.

Later I realized I was going to faint and gasping for air. Po did some kung fu to land safelty and yes I realized he will put me back to the hospital. "Where she was before?" said the doctor

"She tried to kill herself by jumping off the mountain. I saved her." said Po "Okay, she hadn't eaten her breakfast and we will give her a light breakfast first."

I woke up for terror. I tried move myself. "Hi I am Po. How you are feeling?" "I am feeling fine and grab me that knife there." "Why?" said Po and frowned "Because I want it and please leave me alone. I just feel I don't belong." I said

"No don't say that you don't belong. People here love you. You just got to spend more time with the community. What is your name?" said Po "My name is Linn Chan. However I don't want to share my past. Everybody just think I am a loser. They call me fat, stupid and annoying girl and that is why I want to kill myself." I said and cried

"You aren't fat and you are pretty. Everything would be all right." said Po "No you don't even trust me and I want to kill myself. No one likes me and listen to me." I said "I will listen to you and you need to calm down." said Po "Please recover soon and my dad will adopt you. I will be back and got to talk my dad." said Po

Maybe I can't trust Po so much I thought. However a hateful letter came and doctor gave it to me.

_**Dear Fat Linn Chan, **_

_**Where in the fu** are you? Getting scared of us, Linn? No one will ever like you and we will punish you soon. We will destroy you soon and better not to call for help. If you call for help, we will kill you.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Sari Ganey **_

I throw the letter and rip the letter in pieces. I couldn't let anyone what I was doing. I was in tears and couldn't think about surviving. My parents are dead, the entire school hates me and someone tried to give me hope. But he left and why I am still alive.

_**PS: I know this chapter sounds weird and anyway I am off to bed. School might bother me but if you really like this story please review. If no reviews, I will be reading other people stories and going on other websites. Later I will stop and forget this story and write other stories.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Two Mysterious People

_**Chapter 3 Two Mysterious people**_

_**Disclaimer: Wow I thought I won't receive any reviews. I am surprised but I am trying to improve my English. Next year, I hate PSAT, SAT because they will bother my schedule. I will try to update the story. **_

_**Sorry I didn't update this story. I will never own the rights of Kung Fu Panda.**_

_**Linn's POV**_

I hated myself. I don't why I am a sober and weak-minded girl.

During my sleep, I was crying. I couldn't overcome my past and pain.

_**Flashback of Linn**_

I went up in the class. My English teacher, Ms. Lindsay, asked why I don't want to read this chapter.

But my enemy, Sari Ganey said, "Ms. Linsday, Linn is just uneducated girl. During lunch, Linn punches my face today."

"No, I did not." I said and tried to calm down

"Oh Linn, you hurt my feelings." Sari Ganey sternly said

"No it was you hurt my feelings." I said and tried not raise my voice

"Girls! Linn, go to the principal office. I am writing to your foster parents because you misbehaved today. Thank you Sari Ganey, told the truth." Ms. Lindsay said and started to write a letter

Everyone was laughing at me. I ran to the bathroom and stood there. I tried not to cry because Sari Ganey and her friends were watching me. I knew they were spying on me. If I cry, they will tell everyone about my disability. I was in special education. I hated to go to the speech, because Sari Ganey will tell everyone about me.

After the moment of silence, I went to the principal office. I hated parent conference meetings.

After school ended, I missed my bus. I walked to my home. My foster parents didn't let me to eat dinner. They were so mad at me. They don't care if I was sick and let me to die.

They pushed me to get good grades in school. If I don't, I was forced to chores and clean everyone's backyard. They don't let me go to the movie theaters, gas stations nor shopping malls. They made me to do labor and don't let me have fun.

When I was young, I hated how I look, dress and wished I wasn't born on this planet.

Who were my real parents? I tried to think that question.

_However two figures showed up, it looked like ghosts. Could it been my foster parents? I hope it wasn't my foster parents._

"Who are you," I said

"I am your mom, Linn." The first ghost said

"You are my foster parents. Please don't make do chores or get raped." I said shakily

"Linn, we aren't going to rape you. I am your dad." A second ghost said

"You are my real mom?" I said and gasped

"Yes honey, we are your real parents." the two ghosts said

"Oh, I didn't know you were my real parents." I said and sighed

"Honey, what is wrong?" the second ghost said

"Well, I don't want you know my past and terrible days. My enemy, Sari Ganey, is going to come here to finish me. She will hang my head for victory. She will be very glad and her friends will celebrate their victory. They throw me in the river." I said

"Linn Chan, she will not kill you." The second ghost said

"You are lying. I can't trust you. I don't what am I going to do." I cried and I couldn't stop crying

"Linn, you will find your happiness soon. Don't worry, Linn. Things will get better." the first ghost said

"I don't know if things are going to get better, but I have an advice to give you. Sari Ganey is going to…." I said and tried to breathe

"Look Linn. I understand she might kill you, but you need to learn how to defend yourself. When the time comes, you will face her. Do not kill yourself. It is useless, Linn." The second ghost said

"I am so confused now. I don't know how I am going to defend myself." I said and shook my head for misunderstanding

"Soon, you will learn how to do kung fu. It is difficult and takes a lot of mediation, Linn. Sari might not know kung fu or peace." The first ghost said

"I don't know am I willing to practice kung fu." I said

"Linn, you see ….." the first ghost said

Soon the two ghosts disappeared.

I didn't know my real parents still loved me. They are dead, and I didn't know I had a sister. My sister could have been living in a dangerous place.

_**Sari Ganey's POV**_

I was pacing through my room. I hated one girl named Linn Chan. I know Linn is an ugly and an uneducated liar.

Because Linn is such a cry baby, I will punish and torture her. I don't care how she feels. If she has friends, I am going to kill her friends first. Later I will deal Linn.

Linn's foster parents had been witnessed to go the court. The government said to everyone about the Linn's disappearance. It is such a retarded meeting; I wanted to rip the new reporter's head off.

While I come home, I stated to make plans. I will kill Linn no matter what happens. Linn will be forgotten.

After I made my plans, I looked outside the window. I saw two young girls were fighting each other. They might be good fighters to kill Linn, I thought.

Kastern and Stars was angrily fighting each other. Kastern didn't know she opened a portal to another world. She saw the animals and Stars said, "Hey Kastern we are in mist. I didn't know we are in the…"

I got bored and decided to join the fight.

"Stars, calm down, we find a way home." Kastern said

"Oh, no you won't." I snickered and throw a punch on Kastern.

Kastern grabs my arm and her eyes were red. Stars got her claws ready and trying to attack me.

"Okay, I was sorry." I said

"Who are you?" Kastern sternly said

"I am trying to find Linn. Do you know where she is?" I said and smiled anxiously

"Why you want to find her?" Stars said

"I know what she wants to do. She wants to kill Linn. "Kastern whispered

Stars nodded and Kastern reads her mind

"What are you talking about? I heard you." I said

"So what? You are school bully. Maybe we should report it to your parents."

"My parents hate the girl, Linn. Why don't come over my side to kill my enemy, Linn." I said

"Young girl, we don't kill innocent people. If you want to kill her, we will stop you." Kastern said

"Oh, I can tell everyone about you." I said

"Go away, or I do some damage on you." Kastern said

"Kastern, we are in a different world now." Stars said

"What! We are going to fight the school bully…." Kastern said

_**Sorry I didn't update the story. It was hard to get all the details. My grammar sucks so much. I might be the worst author in the FanFiction**_.

_**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Linn

_**Chapter 4 Meeting Linn**_

_**Disclaimer: Wow I thought I won't receive any reviews. I am surprised but I am trying to improve my English. Next year, I hate PSAT, SAT because they will bother my schedule. I will try to update the story. However my name is Lynn.**_

_**This story is not about me. Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Sorry I didn't update this story. I will never own the rights to Kung Fu Panda.**_

_**Kastern's POV**_

I didn't know how I got in Valley of Peace. In my last mission, I didn't find my friend Lily. She must been in….

After the retarded moment of silence, I want to kill the bitch, Sari. However Sari went to the hospital and asked _where is Linn Chan_. Stars and I was spying on her.

The nurse showed Linn and Sari asked her, "Can I have Linn?" she said

"Why you want Linn? The nurse said in a curious voice.

"I want take care of her." Sari lies to the nurse. Sari hates the nurse because the nurse was a fat pig.

"Yes you may have Linn." said the nurse.

The nurse went away to do her other duties. Sari takes the girl, and she heads to the mountain.

She grabs a knife and she was about to stab her heart. But I stopped her. "What you think you are doing?" I said.

"Well, I want to be nice to her. Please leave me alone." She said.

"Well you aren't going to be nice to Linn. You want to kill her, Sari!" I yelled and my eyes turned into red.

"Oh, you are her friend. Well, I might want to kill you, fat panda." She snickers.

"Fine, show me what you got. You lose, you die." I yelled.

I didn't know I was a panda. I was supposed to be a human.

"Fine I want to want to do a little surgery on your friend, Linn." Sari said in a sweet voice.

"She is not my friend. I hate you because you kill innocent people." I yelled at her.

"I love taking precious lives." Sari said

"Kastern, where are you?" Stars said

"Stars, call for help." I said

"Kastern watch out, she is going to strike you." Stars warned me

I use my powers from my amulet. Since Sari Ganey wore a metal belt, I lifted her up.

"Stop that. Kastern. I didn't mean to kill your friend, Linn." Sari Ganey said in a serious voice

"I don't trust you." I said

"Oh, you have been fooled, Kastern. Off of your head!" Sari said and attacks me. She throws a punch at my face. I dodged her punch by snapping Sari's arm. Sari yelped with pain. I jumped onto the cliff. However Sari lost her balance and fall in the pit hole.

"Kastern, are you okay? Hurry we must bring her to the hospital, now. After that, can you open another portal to go home?" Stars said.

"Stars, am I a fat panda? I don't know when we can go back home. If anyone asks our names, we must lie to them." I snickered.

"Kastern, you are a panda. Why? We should tell the truth." Stars said.

"Okay, I don't know how we are going to do this. Okay, Stars you turn into a cat. You take Linn Chan with you. I will be flying in the air. I want to save Lily. Lily shouldn't be in China. Lily had escaped her….." I said.

"Kastern, your wings have disappeared." Stars sighed.

"I almost forget I wasn't a human." I said and then sighed.

"Don't judge how you look. I am a cat girl." Stars said.

"Okay we need to move on." I said.

_**Linn's POV**_

My body was bleeding. I felt my blood was dripping on the ground. I don't know where I was.

"I am Linn. Where am I now?" I said.

"You are in mountain. I am Stars" Stars said.

"You are a cat. How did you find me?" I said.

"Kastern and I came from the portal. Kastern can open different portals." Stars said.

"I didn't know you came here to save me. Did Sari Ganey tried to kill me?" I said.

"I am afraid so, Linn. We defeated her. Sari may be injured or paralyzed. I am putting you back to the hospital." Stars said.

"Please don't leave me. I don't know I am so sad. My life sucks and I can't get overcome it." I said and about to cry.

"Look, Linn. I am not going to hurt you. Kastern and I aren't Sari's friends. If you get better, you can come in our missions. But we will discuss that later. If Sari is going to do any harm on you, just tell us. We might not be here. But we are traveling to save another friend, Lily." Stars said.

"I don't know how to make a friend. I never had a friend." I said.

"I understand friends can hard to make. In society, we get judged to. Try not to put too much pressure. No one is perfect. You can find key of your happiness." Stars said.

"Okay, I try to do that." I said.

"It was nice meeting, Linn. I am a shy girl too. Now you have arrived in your destination." Stars said.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"We are going to meet our friend in…" Stars said and ran away.

That was unexpected moment. I was again pressured at my past. I thought why Sari Ganey hates me so much. I know I didn't do anything wrong to Sari, but why life is so hard to control.

I was back on my bed. I thought about how to enjoy my fun. However, I must learn how to defend myself.

_**Sari Ganey's POV**_

I was trying to find my way out from this stupid pit hole. I hate Linn and her friends so much.

After five hours of climbing, I was tired. I saw another handsome wolf. Wait I am a snow leopard. What am I was thinking.

"Hey, how is your day going?" I said.

"Leave me alone! I want to kill Kastern. She murdered my girlfriend, Layra." the wolf said.

"I am Sari Ganey, and what is your name?" I said.

"Get the hell away. Or I can test your battle skills, hmm.." the wolf said.

"I am Max Griffin, anyway. You are such an enchanting leopard."

"Okay, anyway where is Valley of Peace?" I said.

"I don't know. We can ask some people." Max said.

_**See you next time. I hope this chapter is okay. I am not a great writer or author.**_

_**Darn I almost forget there are Spanish mid-terms, and exams this week.**_


End file.
